


【SK】住进银河里

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 11





	【SK】住进银河里

*高中时期校园小甜文  
*青梅（划掉）竹马两兄弟  
*住进银河里  
*住进你眼里

++++++

世界是一个巨大的夹娃娃机

隔着纯净透明的玻璃

我只想得到你

++++++

湛蓝天空里那颗不知疲倦的发光体仍旧慷慨的撒下温暖的光线和永不褪却的热量。明媚又灿烂的暖黄色阳光从不太厚实的宽松白衬衫中朦朦胧胧的穿透过，隐约间勾勒描绘出躲藏在校服包裹之下专属于少女们的美好曲线。

因为过分雀跃的摆动而飘荡起来的黑色短裙下，那略微肉感的小腿总让人止不住渴望抚摸的幻想。风从那处经过似乎都能卷起萦绕在她们身上的少女体香，那是如同棉花糖一般的女孩。

笑弯的眼睛像明亮的弦月透着皎洁的光，那俏皮的眼角又勾去了多少男生爱慕的视线。笑声清脆，面容甜美，有小巧的鼻尖和水润鲜红的唇肉。是所有青春时期的男孩都该有的幻想与憧憬，是视线忍不住留恋与期盼停驻的地方。

相隔一整个球场。三三两两的瘫坐在篮筐底下的阴凉处，躲避了过于强烈的热浪烘烤，男孩们终于如愿褪去些燥热得以获得短暂的喘息。

被汗水湿润的手心撑在地板上支撑着摇摇晃晃的身体，干燥的地面被印上一个个模糊的手印。衬衫的下摆被毫不怜惜的拽起来擦拭额头上欲滑落的汗珠，白色的布料就会被浸润到变得有些透明。

“咕噜咕噜”

碳酸气泡在透明的瓶身里肉眼可见的向上攒动，它们雀跃着、奔腾着，冲上琉璃色的海面。然后发出滋滋的声响，被拥抱进空气里。

只要有一个男孩扭开瓶盖，想让咕噜噜冒着碳酸气泡的冰凉饮料缓解下篮球赛所积攒下来的酷热暑气，就会惹得身旁粗粗喘着气的兄弟们争抢起来。丝毫不让的来回抢夺使得每个人都只能喝上一小口，瓶中的液体还没来得及失去清凉的体温，最后一滴就会顺着被高举起来的瓶子向下蜿蜒进口腔，拉下了本次汽水大战的帷幕。

Krist仍旧有些留恋的咂咂嘴，试图回味起嘴里仅存的一丝甜滋滋的味道。

「快把那瓶打开啊Krist！」

惊觉手中未开的饮料即将成为男孩们下一轮争抢的对象，Krist看了眼球场上还在运球流畅上篮的那人，有些不满的嘟嘟囔囔些什么，随手就把可乐藏进身后的一小块影子里。

「不给！」

「这是P'Sing的！！」

朋友们清楚Krist在Singto有关的事情上可从来都不退让。

「切...不给就算了哎..」

Krist嫌弃的拍走了朋友挡在面前试图抢走饮料的手臂，叠起腿来在地面上一晃一晃。果然被树荫下柔和了温度又带着夏日清香的风微微吹拂，男孩们的注意力没能在Krist身后冒着水汽的饮料上停留多久。

Krist轻咬住嘴唇试图按捺下嘴角上扬的弧度，视线又飘飘忽忽的落在阳光下正在投篮的那人身上。

从小到大，比起Krist自己身上一团白花花的肉，Singto似乎只要稍微花点心思运动就能锻炼出纤长好看的肌肉线条。

弯曲膝盖俯下身子后充分跳跃起来，出手投篮的瞬间几颗不受控制的汗珠像一颗颗剔透的水晶，从他墨黑的发梢间滑落、飘荡，最后爆裂在他落地后的脚边。

抛物线的另一端坠落在篮筐中间，然后是女孩子们欢喜的尖叫声还有那人自信的笑。

这样是正常的吗？

Krist有些苦恼的发觉自己的视线总会不经意的飘到他的身上。一个男孩关注另一个男孩，这中间意味着什么在这个瞬间似乎都被抛在脑后。

以至于心跳的咚咚声好像变慢了，连Singto抬起眉眼看向自己的画面如同电影的慢动作一般。每一帧的画面映入眼睛，Krist突然希望能在眼睛里植入一張記憶卡，他想记住每一个这样的时刻。

咚咚..

...

咚咚..

...

他...真好看呐...

「！！！」

被好哥们用手肘连推了几下，Krist才算是舍得把勾在Singto身上的视线收回来

「喂！！你说...左边那个好看还是右边那个？」

Krist侧头看了看朋友东张西望的脸，跟随他的视线寻了半天才找到了他们正讨论的目标对象。

隔壁班的转学生，刚来没几天就凭借温柔的嗓音和甜美柔和、不具侵略性的脸蛋成为了男生们嘴里总讨论不断的话题人物。

不过，男生们嘴里那能讨论什么学习呢？

翻来覆去不就是哪个学妹更好看，哪个学姐妹身材更好这样没什么营养的话题。Krist有些不耐烦的抬起眼睛，一边在心里嘀咕一边在那女孩的身上来回打量。

【好看么？】

【呃..大概算是...吧...？？那不然为什么这么多男生注意她...】

【身材算好么？】

Krist一边在脑海里嘀嘀咕咕个不停，眼睛盯着对方因为跑动而有些弹跳起伏的胸部，那裙摆下细细长长的腿疑惑的歪了歪头。【呃...女生不是都这样么？】

「怎么样怎么样~你喜欢哪一款？」

Krist有些无奈又不解的看着兄弟们的脸，催促着他回答的兴奋表情眉飞色舞，可Krist实在不懂男生瞧见了女孩子为什么总这样一幅色眯眯的表情。

被手肘攻击推得身体直晃，Krist刚想开口说些什么就被Singto的声音打断了。

「看什么？」

Singto把球传回了场上还在练习的朋友手上，走近稀稀拉拉歪坐在篮球场边的他们就一屁股坐到了Krist身边，黏熟的从Krist背后拿走那瓶属于他的饮料。

似乎因为被Krist护在身后，躲藏在阴影的庇护下褪去冰凉的速度并不算太不快。刚握进手心就沁的一手冰凉，Singto满意的扭开挂着水珠的可乐上再顺手揉了两把Krist乖顺的头毛。

虽然被Krist嘟着嘴嫌弃似碎碎念着什么，但看着他隐约翘起的嘴角和欣喜上扬的眉峰，Singto依旧觉得今天的可乐糖度有些过分。

「刚刚啊？我们在问Krist喜不喜欢隔壁转学生那一型的妹子呢」

「害！结果说了半天，这小子就是红着脸答不上来」

「咳咳...咳咳咳咳...」

大概是可乐喝的太急才会让碳酸气泡在身体里横冲直撞到心脏发酸，Singto有些困难的忍着咳嗽试图把嘴里这口冰凉的液体吞下。鼻腔涩涩的有些痛感，眼睛也忽感酸酸涨涨视线模糊，但Singto依旧忍不住看着Krist如同孩子一般可爱的侧脸。

「你喜欢谁？」

想要忽略眼侧余光里Singto投向自己直勾勾的视线，却被突然凑到耳边。他温热的鼻息喷撒在鬓角上，有些生硬的、像是试探一般的疑问句撞进耳朵里，毫无理由的让Krist慌乱起来。

逃跑似的后撤了身体，Krist快速的伸手捂住已经通红的耳尖。心跳的太快了，Krist不知道他的视线该落在哪里，嘴巴支支吾吾的净说了些不过脑的话。

「呃呃...就都喜欢啊对吧？！多好看啊...」

「唔...肚子好饿啊」

「Sing和我去吃饭吧呐呐呐~」

慌慌张张的站起来把Singto往饭堂拉，脑子混混沌沌的在心里一边吐槽着自己又下意识用撒娇逃避问题。

但是不知怎的，Krist此时没了勇气去看Singto情绪复杂的眼。

++++++

经历过刀山火海的猪肉末和罗勒叶混合，在盘子中一起经受着Singto给它们的第二轮折磨。

从刚刚开始就觉得心头平白郁结些什么。难得有撇去兄弟们和Krist两个人单独吃饭的时间，却只能坐在Krist对面愤愤的用勺子翻搅着盘中的饭菜。叹气的声音低沉缓慢，不锈钢的勺子时而和盘子碰撞在里面发出些令人不太愉悦的刺耳声响。

「P'Sing~不饿嘛？」

「...没有」

短短两个字的生硬回复后又是令人喘不上气的沉默，Krist悄悄的抬眼看了看面前沉着脸默不作声的Singto，眼睛不安的来回滴溜着。

把盘子里最后一块肉小心翼翼的放进勺子里递过去，在Singto疑惑的看向自己时，Krist挂上了乖巧又讨好的笑容。

虽说不知道自己哪里做错了，先老实巴交的先把错认了总是没有错的吧。何况Singto生起气来板着脸的样子真的好可怕，即便Krist更多的时候都是站在一边看着Singto帮自己凶别人。

「哎呦~Kit下午请你喝东西哦...」

「笑一下嘛P'Sing~」

Singto看着Krist刻意飞扬起来的眉梢，每当他认错撒娇的时候圆润的酒窝总会被他挤出来挂在脸上。

如果发觉这样都不能让Singto的神情缓和下来，Krist就会嘟起嘴巴再伸手抓住他衬衫袖口轻轻摇晃着身体，每每这样再憋屈的气就会被Singto抛到了九霄云外。

可今天Singto就这样痴痴的看着他撒娇的模样，好像不经意的回想起心脏第一次不正常跳动的时刻。

雨绵绵密密从午后的太阳躲进稀薄云层后就一直缠绵到放学铃响的那一刻，直到和Krist并排站在教学楼下无奈挠头时才发现两个人都注定了今天要提前感受清凉。

但，Singto的心情也不怎么坏就是了。

展开着刚脱下校服外套将之举在头上辟出一小块空间用来隔绝湿润，伸手将一旁跃跃欲试企图直接冲进雨里的Krist拉进来。

这个狭小的世界里忽然好像就剩下他们两个一样。

雨里混杂着清凉的空气在脸上留下些湿润的触感，衣服开辟的空间里是奔跑的喘息和时而碰撞在一起的身体。只要Singto稍微侧头就能看到Krist长长的睫毛，还有那被无意识舔过留下湿润的粉红饱满的唇。

不知道是因为是激烈的跑动还是心本就难以自持的颤抖，让Singto有些恍惚的陷入这样的时刻。愣愣的向前继续跑了好几步，才后知后觉发现视线里的余光突然空了一块。

蹲下身子的Krist从他的庇护下退了出去。

Singto停下了继续向前的脚步，放下衣服回头寻找Krist的时雨丝就毫不留情的砸进干燥的衬衫里，晕出一块有些透明的水渍。

雨雾搅浑的画面里，Krist正蹲在路边弯着身子逗弄着被雨水彻底淋湿的小小猫咪。

他小心翼翼捧起猫咪颤抖的娇小身体，就像眷恋着来之不易的温暖，猫咪扒拉着Krist的手臂发出了撒娇意味的喵呜声。像捧着什么易碎的宝物一样，Krist把它护进怀里用手轻抚着猫咪的额头。自己的刘海却被打湿成细幼的一缕缕，光洁的额头下Krist的眉眼笑的正是温柔。

Singto站在几步远的地方盯着Krist出神。

那是比猫咪还要温柔可爱的存在。好似和猫咪能够对话一样，它发出几声响亮的猫叫声企图得到更多的注意，他也学着用软软的奶音轻声应和。

晚了几秒回过神来，Singto突然惊觉似的把捧着猫咪的Krist重新揽进臂弯。直到把猫咪安全的放到避开雨水侵袭的屋檐下，Singto才生气的念叨几句。

「你看你..都淋湿了」

「明天感冒了可别赖我！皮拉瓦！」

可那柔软的男孩只爱抚着猫咪，回过头来看向他时，眼里的温柔像广袤无垠的大海。

如同雨水滴进他眼中碎成点缀着的银色的星，Singto却想成为银色裙边的潮水自下而上涌入他的怀抱。无数银色顺着看不见的边沿，柔柔的跌落而下去到Krist的身边。

「就是很可爱嘛~呐呐呐」

Krist伸手拉住Singto衣袖轻轻摇晃着他的手。

「笑一下嘛P'Sing~」

大概就是那时候起，有只蝴蝶飞进了Singto心里。

从好感到喜欢，Singto越发认定清晰自己的感情。爱意积累的越多，暗恋里许许多多既甜蜜又苦涩的情绪也就越发堆得满满当当。

面前的Krist还在滔滔不绝的讨论着下午要喝店里新口味的奶茶，放在自己座位旁边的书包装着几天前隔壁转学生拜托自己转交给Krist的信。

Singto还依旧记得那女孩羞红着脸把自己叫到楼梯口时的模样。

原以为是和以往那样送给自己的。正当Singto在心里思索着要如何拒绝时，才看清那递到面前的信封上留下了女孩清秀的字迹，一个小巧的爱心旁边写的分明是Krist的名字。

「拜托你了可以嘛？」

女孩有些害羞的合掌于胸前，提到Krist时忍不住的笑意好像都会从嘴角飘散出粉红色的泡泡。

而Singto僵直的站在原地，手还愣愣的拿着那封情书愣在空中。女孩在面前滴滴答答说出来的话成为了Singto沉默时的背景音，再甜美的声音都再没能被Singto听进去。

呼吸不畅顺连耳朵似乎都有蜂鸣，努力绷着脸依旧克制不了嘴边泛出苦涩。Singto站在女孩的面前却因为一封送给Krist的情书，连表情管理都做不到整个人显得难堪又局促。

连拨弄碗里无辜饭菜的心情都没有了，Singto犹豫了好久还是从书包里掏出那封信。昨晚在书桌前被Singto举着在明亮台灯下，希望借由灯光看清其中模糊字迹的信封此时被Krist拿在了手里。隔着一点距离似乎都能闻到从信封上飘出属于女孩子的甜甜味道。

Singto忐忑的看着Krist，被Krist拿在手里反复摆弄的似乎成了自己的心。

【他大概是有兴趣的吧？】

今天在球场上不也那样呆呆的看着那女孩好久。

她是多么可爱啊，长长及腰的头发微微的带着一点卷。拜托自己转交情书时葱白的手指在面前合掌，指尖圆润细细长长。

【他大概是喜欢的吧？】

之前在走廊上偶然遇见，女孩唤他名字时Krist就会害羞的躲闪着视线。然后再其他人起哄的嬉笑声中拉着自己快速走开，连自己通红了耳尖都没有发现。

原来，喜欢的含蓄又克制，所以想要的东西就都不会属于自己。

Singto的心在下坠，扯着胸口闷闷的泛着疼。饭堂外的太阳明媚到刺眼，经过折射照进眼睛才惹出湿润。

Singto突然就没了心情再看下去。

「唔....P'Sing可以帮我还回去嘛？」

「嗯？」

「就...没什么想法~帮我还回去吧P'Sing...我不知道该怎么当面说」

对方嘴角上扬的角度过于明显，Krist有些迷糊的看着面前突然连表情都生动起来的人。手里的信被他伸手抢了回去一股脑丢进书包里，就连拉上书包拉链的动作还有些恶狠狠的意味。

Singto在心里突然责怪起自己此时像个十足的混球，因为一个女孩被拒绝而欢欣雀跃实在是件让人难以启齿的事情。

「可以是可以帮你还啦...但是我要一杯奶茶来换！」

Singto兴奋的皱了皱鼻子。

「好~但是明天P'Sing要等我训练完哦」Krist一边帮Singto收拾着盘子，苦着张脸不安的碎碎念着。「仪仗队游行没几天了，我还是领队啊要死了这回...」

把Krist的书包顺手一起揽到肩上，Singto捏了捏Krist肉嘟嘟的耳垂。

「我陪你~」

「嘻嘻嘻P'Sing真好~」

「所以奶茶要两杯！」

「P'Sing！！！！！！！！！」

++++++

仪仗队的训练定在了足球场边的一小块空地上。

下午放学的时间已然过去了很久，仪仗队其他队员大部分都结束训练先行离开了。而作为学校里难得被选拔上的男生领队，Krist依旧站在那里拼命的练习抛接指挥棒。

Singto拿着两个人的书包坐在不远处的观赛台上，回顾四周足球场附近仍旧聚集了不少的女孩子。侧头看了眼球场上正在进行激烈比赛的队员，看了看他们有些过分壮硕的身材和黝黑粗糙的皮肤。

嗯，Singto这下是清楚了女生们到底为了谁而来。

临近傍晚，天上橙色粉色斑斓的晚霞衬着Krist白皙的脸蛋显得愈发红润，刘海随着他的动作一动一动的在额上跳着雀跃的舞。眼神明亮又坚毅的看着指挥棒从空中落下，纳入手心稳稳地接住再跟上流畅的旋转，Krist的脸上就会露出圆圆的酒窝和得意自信的微笑。

似乎没有什么理由能不被Krist吸引。

对男生心动似乎是有些不符合大部分心动的“正确的”标准，但Singto觉得就算没有那个雨天，他也依然会在每一个望着他的时刻感受到自己为之蓬勃的心跳。

Krist抛接的动作逐渐流畅自然，每一次帅气的旋转指挥棒后就能听见周围的女孩们更加激烈的尖叫声。其中还混杂了不少想去告白的讨论。

Singto突然有些自私的想法。想要把他藏起来，想要他只属于自己。那些柔软的、调皮的、令人心动的美好样子只独一无二存在于自己的世界。

结束了训练和Krist一同走回家的路上。

Singto把耳机轻轻的放进Krist的耳朵里，音乐随着傍晚褪去炎热的风一起缓缓的萦绕了起来。并排靠在桥上的栏杆凝视着脚下如鳞片一样的金黄的涟漪，Krist有些急促的呼吸慢慢变得缓和顺畅。远处的太阳在注视下慢慢坠入了地平线，余下一些最后的暖意还在给天空晕染上一些柔和的色彩。

一起看日落的人比日落更加浪漫。

但Singto的脑海里不知道怎么，一直回放着女孩们在身旁叽叽喳喳说出的话。

Singto忍不住侧头看着Krist，他低垂着眼睛随着音乐节拍轻轻晃动着身体，肉嘟嘟的嘴巴里呢喃的这首歌的歌词。到底是Krist过分美好还是自己过分沉迷，

有太多人关注他了，也有太多人喜欢他了。

Singto似乎从来没有感受到如此强烈的危机感，他明白Krist这样可爱的人自然是值得更多的目光。但是喜欢和爱本就是排他性的感情，Singto从来没想过未来终有一天他和Krist中间可能会多出一个人。

他们靠在一起的手相差不过几厘米的距离，Singto第一次鼓起勇气把Krist的手拥进掌心。在Krist有些惊慌的注视下，在耳机里的音乐轻浅的伴奏下，Singto想要走进他的心里。

「可以一直留在Sing的身边吗？」

「诶！我们哪天没待在一起了Singsing小朋友」

想要装作开玩笑来躲避突如其来变得暧昧的空气，Krist试图抽出来的手被Singto再一次拽回去。

「我说的如果是另外一种呢？」

「....」

「因为是男生，所以不可以吗？」

「....」

「不要开玩笑了P'Sing...」

「....」

这次，他终于如愿被放开了手。

++++++

Krist坐在热闹的教室里盯着对面白墙上的闹钟发呆，这是上课铃响前的五分钟，而Singto的位置依旧空空如也。

「今天P'Sing也没有来上学吗？」Krist戳了戳隔壁同学的胳膊，语气低落的问。

「没有诶！班长说Singto请了几天病假了，你们不是整天待一起嘛？Singto没和你说？」

「啊...」

「说了说了...我就是忘记了哈哈哈哈哈哈」

并不意外的答案但是Krist的心还是不由得继续的向下沉。好似如梦初醒一般挠了挠头，在其他人眼里关系好到不可分割的我们是不是再也回不去了。

这是那天过后这是第多少天没来上学了？

Krist愤愤的在笔记本上一连写了好几个Singto的名字，旁边还有些混蛋、坏人、讨厌你之类的字眼。

告白完就落跑，就算是被拒绝也不知道再坚持多说几遍嘛？Singto你就是个一点都不懂得坚持的大坏蛋。反倒是自己的心被那几句话搅的一团乱，就像温室里的花丢进了暴风雪，止不住的旋转、下坠，再被狠狠撕碎。

Krist已经盯着Singto的座位发了好几天呆了，本子的这一页满满当当都是Singto的名字。但写到最后，Krist也没有心情好似泄愤一样再涂涂画画些什么，他低垂着眼拿着笔无力的在本子最后一点空白上写下这些天一直想告诉他，却没有勇气说的话。

【我想你了】

也许是自己忽略了，爱情本就是世间最善变的东西。可能Singto爱上自己是因为那天天气很好，我穿了一件他喜欢的衬衣。所以不喜欢了也一样，可能是自己那些伤人的话，也可能根本没有原因。

听到上课铃声响起，班主任的脚步声也依稀从门外传来。但是Krist不想去管，趴在桌子上把头闷闷的埋进去。

为什么会难受呢？

当时为什么要害怕？

现在回想起溜进耳朵那缓慢低沉的歌声和他缀满星光的眼睛依旧忍不住想要流泪的冲动。那让光熄灭的人是自己啊，曾经温柔璀璨的像银河一般的眼睛为何变得那样黯淡无光，空洞的让人心酸。

所以，现在后悔是不是晚了呢？

Krist趴在桌子上把头埋进被手臂圈起来的一小块黑暗里，有些不知名的湿润滴落在其中。

仪仗队游行的那天在Krist浑浑噩噩的恍惚中到来了。强打起精神的Krist忍受着演出前必要的涂涂抹抹，负责化妆的学姐正帮他细致勾勒着眉毛，而Krist东张西望的动作惹来了学姐的嗔怪，被学姐用眉笔狠狠的敲了一下头。

「Nong Krist别再动了！！到处看是在找谁啊？」

「对不起啊P~」

化妆工作所在的教室外聚集了很多凑热闹的同学，他们嬉嬉闹闹的从外向里头看着。而Krist的视线一直在他们之间寻找Singto的身影却一无所获。

和Singto很早之前就约好了，今天无论如何都要做他的小粉丝来看他给他加油的。可昨晚Krist坐在床前拿着手机忐忐忑忑了半天，在输入框里编辑了很久才发出去“明天你会来吗？”这样寥寥几个字却始终没能等来回复。

看着消息的反馈通知变为已读，Krist再次打开键盘试图说些什么，敲敲打打了半天却没有勇气继续追问下去了。

手机被锁屏后丢到床的角落发出一丝闷响，Krist窝在被子里时还在隐隐的期待手机能响起消息提醒的震动声。但随着时间一点点的溜过，这样卑微的希望好像重新沉进了深不见底的海里。

很多零碎的记忆在大脑里翻搅个不停。

窗边的前后座，打开窗户让敛去热浪的风吹拂。Krist会后仰着用头撞一下趴在桌上的Singto，头发摩擦着他的，然后听着他还未彻底清醒而有些混沌低沉的声音。Singto会惩罚性的拍一拍自己的脑袋，再宠溺的凑过来一起讨论下课后要先去抢占哪一个篮球场。

被老师用粉笔头砸醒叫起来回答问题，也总能听到Singto在背后压低着声音悄悄的告诉他答案。虽然事后会被他要求请喝奶茶，但是是从什么时候开始，Singto对于自己而言已经成为了连今天奶茶里有几颗珍珠都想和他分享的存在。

分享日常这件事太暧昧了，可自己却只想和Singto做这样的事。 

什么数学问题好像都难不倒他，Krist喜欢看Singto一板一眼在他空空如也的课本上写下公式。握笔的手就在自己面前，笔尖动一动就会留下他整齐好看的字迹。

遇上了失眠的夜，Krist眯着眼睛打开和Singto的聊天页面，料想着对方早已睡熟而试探性发出去的话也总能很快得到回应。

以为是兄弟之间连失眠的频率都能恰巧相似，现在才明白喜欢你的人什么都懂，一直有空，无所不能。

记忆这东西是身体内时间的积存，无限细碎，弥漫在身体每一处，造就了谁，折磨着谁，支撑着谁。被按中了按钮，才乘着一股热流，汇聚成了眼泪涌出眼角。

裸露出黑色空洞的天空，那些一起拥有的记忆断成一滴一滴蓝色的眼泪。

原来早就心动了。

可关系改变的未知让人害怕，似乎不需要深究都能预料的困难险阻让Krist胆怯了。因为害怕所以选择再一次的逃避，想成为撅高了屁股把头埋进土堆里的鸵鸟。

只要装傻，不看不问，是不是就能永远留在这美好到害怕破碎的时刻。

仪仗队领队需经历的装扮环节远没有结束，学姐把落笔的地方从眉峰转移到嘴唇上。僵直坐在那的Krist还把手机紧紧的攥在手心里，只是从昨晚一直期待的情况依旧没有出现。

Krist从来没有这么期待过来自Singto的回应。因为从来都不需要等待，他总是在自己的身边。

潦草的队伍在老师和声训斥中总算排列整齐，Krist把指挥棒握着可手心的湿润将之弄得滑腻，努力深呼吸试图让过载的情绪平复下来。可那天Singto别开的视线却一直一直出现在眼前，那眼里的光一点一点逐渐熄灭的样子好像刻在了脑海里，每每回忆起来就刺的人生疼。

被双手挥动催促着指挥棒发出沙沙的碰撞声，背后的乐队就跟随着Krist摆动的动作奏响了今天游行的序幕。被鼓点的声响勉强抓回一些神志，Krist急急忙忙的换上标志性的笑容。走在队伍最前面熟练的抛起指挥棒，让它在空中在各种力量引导下旋转出几个华丽的弧线，最后再被引力吸引坠落被Krist拥进手心。身后的乐器正在被欢腾的奏响，吹奏敲打出激奋人心的旋律。

Krist的心却没能随着乐曲兴奋起来，他的视线快速的流连在道路两边黑压压的人群中，他期待能在他们之间发现Singto的踪迹。

人群不停的因为自己向前迈进的步伐从眼眶中后退消失，他们欢喜的表情好像不断不断的刺痛着自己。希望越来越渺茫，也许Singto不出现就已经是他给出的答案了。

自己的爱被发现的太晚了，伤害了自己现在渴望得到的，辜负了自己现在想要给予的。

一切都没有机会了。

临近游行的尾声，距离学校的大门还有最后的几百米。希望毫不意外的临近熄灭，Krist习惯性的往校门口他和Singto见到最后一面的桥上看了眼，就一下子看见了光。

Krist没有想过他居然可以在视线扫过的时候一眼就发现站在人群后的Singto。他没有穿上校服而是随意的套了一件黑色短袖，被前面两三排人群遮挡的Singto没有什么表情，只是在那里直直的看向他。

只是短暂的对视Krist的心却像被人拽紧撕裂一般的传来疼痛。

从前他向我的目光，就好像我是这世间觉悟仅有的宝物，就好像我是他触不可及的陨星，从他面前划过，在他的眼里划出了巨大的光彩。

现在他再看我，就好像我这颗转瞬即逝的流星，终于燃烧掉了自己，再也不能点燃他眼里的光亮了。

他眼里的我，怎么就碎了呢。

游行的队伍一刻不停的朝着他们的目的地前行，Krist走在最前面每一个完美的抛接都能引起人们一阵又一阵的欢呼。可Krist却觉得自己故意装出笑容的嘴角都在微微抽搐，他好想快点结束，他想跑到Singto的身边。

最后的一次旋转，仪仗队演奏的乐声随着Krist抛出的指挥棒的缓缓落下而彻底停止，空气里似乎还穿透着音律的余音。顺利完成游行任务的队员们正准备在原地接受老师的总结与表扬，但Krist等不了这么多了。他急匆匆的把手里的指挥棒塞给队员后，一股脑的冲进已经四散开来的人群。

专属于领队的制服在人群中异常显眼，还有不少学生好奇的站在原地看着他慌张到手足无措的样子。Krist不停的在四散开的人群里寻找那个身影，明明没多远的距离却跑的Krist气喘虚虚。从刘海深处滑落的汗顺着起伏流进了眼睛，Krist用手背随意的擦拭，眼尾被粗糙的衣料磨蹭的泛红。

模糊的视线里，他想跑向的那个人正在靠在桥边的栏杆上发着呆。相隔短短几天没见，为什么他不在身边的一分一秒都让人感到窒息。Krist用尽全力的冲到他的身边拽紧了他的手，好像用力的抓紧了属于自己的氧气。

被拽住手的Singto跟在他身后跑动了几步才逐渐回过神来，看着Krist可爱的发旋旁边头发蓬松的跳着舞。怎么强迫自己不爱好像都做不到，所有努力铸建的高墙都在他走向自己的瞬间倒塌。被他牵引着向前如同狂想曲般的梦境中，Singto渴望寻找那与现实交叠的瞬间。但那人手里的温度正源源不断的向自己涌来，清晰的无声的告诉我，这不是梦。

气势汹汹的拉着Singto躲在鲜少人走动的小道旁，站在树后面Singto温柔的凝视着Krist可爱的脸。因为急促的跑动沁出了一层薄汗在穿透枝叶的阳光照射下，像是铺上了一层细小的钻石在闪闪发光。Krist似乎想说什么，可是话到嘴边却觉得口干舌燥，只能不停的喘着粗气并试图吞咽嘴里刚分泌的湿润使自己尽快平复下来。

Krist是那样的急切，他始终不肯松开自己的手。并且在Singto不解的低头看着他们彼此向握的双手时，更加用力的让彼此的手相互拥抱着。然后是Krist充满爱意而坚定的眼神，从他嘴里Singto听见了爱情走近的声音。

阳光明媚而温暖，但Krist眼里的笑意融化了他。

有的人像光，有的人像星星，你还是像你，像坠满星和光的银河。

即便月亮星星不会奔向你。

但我会。

++++++

Krist有些嗔怪的看着身上作乱的人那不可忽视的闪闪亮亮的眼睛，对上视线那人就忍不住皱了皱鼻子笑弯了眼睛。Singto俯下身子将他们都有些汗湿的额头轻轻的靠在一起，但身下贯穿的节奏依旧不疾不徐的冲撞到最深处。

被Singto抵着狭小湿润的内里中最敏感的那处细细研磨，Krist即使如何努力适应都没办法克制住喘息。压住陷进柔软的手与Singto十指相扣，环在细长手指上的银白色戒指里，一颗小小的、不太显眼的钻石在充斥着喘息的昏暗房间里如同未被捕捉的遥远星球正闪闪发亮。

穿越万千长夜的寂静，每一个星球都能等到属于它的宇航员。而能在身下这颗耀眼的粉白色星球上降落的，只有Singto一个人。

捣入的时间间隔愈来愈短，臀肉撞击出些微声响和粘稠的水声、湿润高昂的吟语腻成一团融进耳朵里挑逗本就过分紧绷的神经。Krist无力挣脱这样的局面，在Singto越发猛烈的进攻下只能无奈的仰起头含住了那人的唇，将所有温柔吐露都封杀在绵密的吮吻中。

水汽萦绕的浴室里借由丰盈的泡沫，Krist的细嫩皮肤被还不知足的家伙压在冰凉的墙壁上继续着摩擦起火的动作。刚刚才熄灭的欲火眼见着又要被Singto撩拨起来，不安分的爪子在Krist怒瞪的压力下才讪讪收手。

一起洗澡清理着本不该被放入的白浊，Krist攀着Singto的肩膀隐忍着湿润里翻搅的手指带来的一浪浪快感。总算是在清理接近尾声，Krist才准许自己发出轻微的、像幼猫一样娇软的哼唧声。

Krist被Singto抱着放进浴缸后过量的热水溢出，被热量蒸腾的疲惫不堪的身体逐渐放松了下来。像碎嘴猫咪一样的Krist还在没好气的嘟嘟囔囔着些什么，一爪子拍在试图窝进浴缸那坏家伙的屁股上，龇牙咧嘴的把人赶走才难得独自享受下悠闲的泡澡时光。

婚后的第二年，幸得双方父母态度开明。从瑟瑟缩缩的跪坐在地上坦白从宽请求谅解，到最后被父母欢天喜地张罗着婚礼再被丢进洞房，一路上除了Krist勇敢追爱大胆告白前给Singto戳刀了之外倒也没受到什么外人的阻碍。蜜里调油的日子过的轻松舒服，除了自家男人总跟没吃饱似的大晚上总折腾个不停。

但Krist才不会说，他也挺满意这点就是了，啧。

揉了揉发酸的腰，浴缸里的水温逐渐降低直至感受不到热量才舍得从里面爬起来。Krist擦干身子围着浴巾刚从浴室出来，就看见Singto偷偷凝视手机屏幕傻笑的样子。

愣在原地的Krist猛然回想了下自己近期被项目折磨的愈发憔悴的脸，伸手捏了捏鲜少被锻炼似乎都有些下垂的屁股肉。

Krist突然爆发的危机感正在警铃大响。

「看什么？！」

一个箭步冲到跟前就看到Singto速度极快的锁了屏幕，面对Krist审视的眼光活脱脱一幅装傻充楞的样子，挂在脸上那讨好的笑容似乎根本没想老实交代。

「我再问一遍」

「Prachaya先生，你刚刚在看什么？！」

于是妻管严Singto先生就在自家老婆认真严肃的眼神警告下，一顿一顿的从被子里摸出手机解锁了屏幕。Krist挂着一幅心如死灰即将捉奸在床的表情，猛的抢过手机却在那上面看见了自己。

一张Krist的照片。

站在远远的地方拍摄的画面被人群的遮挡，但依旧看得出画面正中间的那人意气风发的样子。合身的制服在他身上显得利落又挺拔，似乎连每一根发丝都凝聚了魔力，让自己的眼睛一丝一毫都不能从Krist身上移开。

「就是想到了我们在一起的那一天...」Singto把Krist搂进怀里，把下巴抵在他散着淡淡香味的肩膀上「我拍的~好看吗？」

「好看」Krist窝在Singto胸前挪了挪，寻着个舒服的角度慵懒放松的享受着Singto的拥抱「我是说人好看~哼」

「是是是~我老婆可一直最好看」

「那我的Kit还记得那天和我说什么了嘛？」

躲藏在发梢下的而过肉眼可见变红，窝在怀里突然有些僵硬的身体。回想到那天的Krist害羞的把脸别到一边去，看到他害羞乐的哈哈大笑的Singto也不准备继续逗弄下去。可刚开口想说些什么，就听见怀里的人甜甜软软的声音。

「P'Sing~我喜欢你呐~」

「！！！」

简简单单的几个字，没有华丽的辞藻依旧让Singto的心发出喧闹的响动。

「那Kit现在还喜欢吗？」

「哼！」怀里的小家伙发出不满的哼哼。

「如果P'Sing可以不逼我吃青菜、不在我睡觉的时候蹭我屁股、不抢我买的雪糕炸鸡、不那么挑食多吃一点、不要总是那么好看让我有些担心....」

「我会更喜欢你...」

「但是....」

「做不到也不要紧...」

「因为现在的我已经足够爱P'Sing了~」

Singto想起很多年前那一天，空气里带着夏日特有的绿色水果冰沙的味道，也有咖啡混合牛奶的香甜。阳光的光晕像带着彩虹的色彩，Krist的脸上有微风带着摇曳的树荫。

其实这个世界偶尔也擅长创造惊喜，美好的爱可以让人摸到实体的光。即便摘不下星星也想沉溺在宇宙的无边无际，最后还不是落得人间烟火，再在你眼中看星星。

Krist站在面前对着自己笑起来时就好像站在阳光里。

那样的Krist发着光。

+++++++

「最好的爱情是什么样的？」

后来的后来，有人问他。

「一次又一次爱上同一个人」

但其实这个问题拥有更加具象的回答，Singto会告诉你。

他的答案叫「Krist」

+++++++

【今日】

【宜亲吻】


End file.
